Un choix décisif
by dadasansan
Summary: Fan fiction Klaroline Caroline est perdue, toutes les personnes qui l'entourent ne sont finalement pas si présentes pour elle. Tyler l'a quitté, Bonnie est morte, Stefan n'est plus tout à fait le même, Elena reste Elena et ne parlons même pas de Damon. Quant à Klaus, même lui est parti. Il est temps pour elle de reprendre sa vie en main. Mais comment faire!
1. Prologue

Point de vue Caroline

L'université n'est pas ce que j'imaginais, moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait enfin avancer , passer à autre chose, laisser Mystic Falls et son aura surnaturelle derrière nous, je me suis bien leurrée. On était censé s'amuser, profiter de notre jeunesse éternelle , être des étudiantes (même si le côté studieux du concept est assez subjectif), vivre nos amours respectifs et ne plus connaître de drames...Tu parles ! La vie a une façon brutale de nous ramener à la réalité. Tout était pourtant bien parti, le lycée était terminé, plus rien ne nous menaçait, Silas s'était transformé en un cailloux inoffensif, Elena s'était décidée pour Damon , Bonnie était partie renouer avec sa mère, Tyler m'était enfin revenu. Tout sonnait comme un happy ending. On a passé l'été de notre vie...

Et c'est lorsque la fac a commencé que tout a dégringolé.

Check list :

- Notre colocataire s'est fait tuée sous notre nez ! Non pas que je sois affreusement affligée _ après tout je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça _ mais cela nous a amené à réaliser que les vampires étaient partout, et qu'une nouvelle menace profilait avec en tête de ligne une société secrète dont fait parti le sexy effrayant prof de biologie. Ça, en soi c'est gérable, le Scoubigang a toujours su s'y prendre pour gérer ce genre de mystère.

- Silas n'a pas du tout disparu ! Au contraire il est revenu plus fort que jamais. Et accessoirement , il a l'apparence de mon meilleur ami._ Les dopplegangers me sortent par le nez. _ J'ai appris en passant que Stefan avait, lui, passé le pire été de sa vie. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu endurer. Je me suis sentie horriblement coupable de ne pas m'être inquiétée pour lui. Pour moi, il avait besoin de faire le point et surtout de vivre sans voir son ex et son frère roucoulant comme des malpropres. Je pensais qu'il reviendrait quand il serait prêt... Ah bah oui , il est revenu, amnésique . Ce qui finalement n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.

- Attendez c'est pas terminé ! Aux abonnés absents de cet été on pouvait compté Bonnie, bien loin de l'été idyllique passé avec sa mère ! On apprend qu'elle s'est en fait sacrifiée pour sauver la vie de l'homme qu'elle aime. Jéremy est revenu et ma meilleure amie est morte. Comment je suis censée vivre avec ça ?! Alors oui , elle est toujours « présente » , à travers Jeremy mais sérieusement , il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que je commence réellement à tout remettre en question..

- Et alors que tout va mal, Tyler m'achève ! Il était parti venir en aide à une meute quelconque, c'était très chevaleresque de sa part. Il devait être de retour pour la rentrée. Au lieu de ça , il a repoussé, repoussé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive comme une fleur aux funérailles de Bonnie. Vous connaissez cette sensation de chute émotionnelle .. Vous savez quand tu penses que c'est bon, qu'il sera là pour toi, pour t'aider à gérer cette nouvelle, que vous allez enfin être heureux et vivre ensemble. Et là, il te dit quoi ! Qu'il ne peut pas t'aimer assez pour oublier la rancœur qu'il ressent pour un certain hybride original dont je préfère taire le nom sous risque de m'écrouler. Même si je peux comprendre, je ne peux plus l'attendre, lui pardonner et revivre sans cesse les mêmes discussions. C'est fatiguant... Et finalement, est ce que ça m'attriste tant que ça ?

Alors me voilà, Caroline , célibataire , dans une chambre étudiante que je suis censée partager avec Elena, à ressasser les derniers événements. Je me demande parfois pourquoi avoir pris une chambre pour trois, enfin deux... J'ai passé plus de temps avec Katherine ces derniers jours à jouer au Cluedo pour comprendre ce qui se passe au campus, qu'avec ce qui me sert de colocataire. Je ne lui en veux pas bien sur, je veux dire comment je pourrais lui en vouloir, Elena est comme moi, elle subit de plein front les péripéties qui nous tombent dessus. Elle aussi ne demande qu'à revenir à une vie normale. Enfin aussi normale que possible quand on connaît notre statut actuel : vampire de genre féminin assoiffé de sang mais qui gère sa condition de monstre sanguinaire.

Vous pouvez donc comprendre mon mal-être ? Suis-je si horrible de vouloir prendre soin de moi dans un moment où le plus malveillant des vampires de deux mille ans fait vivre l'enfer à mes amis ? Je ne veux pas être égoïste, je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai toujours su être présente pour les personnes à qui je tiens, qu'importe le risque. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui , c'est toujours la même mission, le même cercle sans fin : « protéger Elena » est devenu un de nos slogans. Allez savoir comment elle s'est attirée les foudres de toute la sphère surnaturelle. J'en deviendrais presque mauvaise.

Il faut que je gère tout ça, tout m'oppresse, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître dans le monde dans lequel je vis. J'ai cette sensation que ma vie n'a plus de sens et que je n'existe que pour les autres. J'étouffe dans mon quotidien et je ne peux rien montrer. Toutes leurs sollicitations résonnent à mes oreilles comme un :« Sois gentille et jolie Caroline car si tu craques qui sera là pour nous ? » Mais dites moi, qui est là pour moi ? Car eux ne voient rien ! Damon s'en contrecarre, Stefan a ses propres peines à panser. Elena pense être là pour les autres mais ne comprend pas qu'elle n'aide en rien. Et Bonnie est... morte. Et ça me brise le cœur car elle était la seule qui me comprenait sans une parole. Un regard suffisait.

Par moment, je me dis que Klaus a tout compris, pas d'attaches, pas de sollicitudes, soi et seulement soi. C'est la clé. Au moins, lui n'agit que selon son propre chef, il ne s'embarrasse pas de savoir ce que cela peut coûter aux autres tant que lui y gagne. Personne n'attend rien de lui parce qu'il n'attend rien des autres... Klaus... Le terrible Klaus... L'odieux Klaus... L'indescriptible Klaus. Il s'immisce dans votre vie et disparaît tout en s'assurant de vous laisser un souvenir cuisant.

Et voilà j'en reviens à lui.

J'ai passé ces derniers mois à tenter en vain de l'oublier, de faire taire cette toute petite mais néanmoins présente, voix qui me ramène sans cesse à lui. Jamais l'idée que je serais plus épanouie sans lui à mes côtés ne m'a effleuré l'esprit. Inconsciemment,il était toujours avec moi, je me demandais ce qu'il penserait d'une situation quelconque. Encore aujourd'hui je me demande ce qu'il fait et pourquoi a t-il du partir si précipitamment, sans explications. Oh il ne me doit rien, qu'on en convienne. Mais pffff... il était beau lui aussi avec ses belles paroles. « Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal ». Mais oui parce que partir sans demander son reste et me laisser là avec tout ces questionnements , c'était me faire une fleur. Il s'autoproclame mon dernier amour et ne donne plus aucune nouvelle depuis et il pense que j'accourais à sa porte. Non ! Il est la principale raison pour laquelle Tyler m'a quitté. Outre le fait qu'il ait tué sa mère, il a compris que Klaus avait en quelque sorte tout remis en question chez moi : mon couple, ma manière de voir le monde. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il se montre si aimable avec moi, si doux et plein de bons sentiments. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression qu'il aurait pu déplacer des montagnes si je lui avais demandé. Et pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu le haïr comme il l'aurait mérité... Je le déteste pour ça et je le déteste de faire ressortir tout ces sentiments _ si on peut les appeler comme ça_ et surtout je me déteste de ressentir tout ça. Il est le méchant bordel. Il a fait tellement de mal autour de lui. J'ai l'impression de trahir mes amis seulement en pensant à lui. Regardez moi en mode Judas , égoïste qui ne pense qu'à vendre son âme au diable, dans l'unique objectif de peut être se sentir mieux. Au moins, lui a pu se pendre à un arbre quand la culpabilité fut trop forte... Moi ça ne fonctionnerait même pas.

Je suis en colère et triste et fatiguée et j'ai envie de faire le point sur ma vie. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer... Peut être par lui...


	2. Chapter 1

**C'est parti pour un second chapitre, il y aura plus d'interactions promis. C'est cool de voir que certains ont apprécié le début de cette histoire. Je vais essayer de continuer dans cette lancée et de ne pas trop vous décevoir. J'avoue que je traîne parfois avec certains détails mais il me paraît important de bien cerner ce que ressent chacun des personnages. J'aurais peur de passer à côté de quelque chose et Cela nous permet de comprendre les décisions qu'ils prennent. Enjoy pour la suite des événements ! **

Point de vue Caroline

Alors que je cogitais intérieurement et que j'étais sur le point de prendre une décision qui allait changer ma vie, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Mon estomac n'a fait qu'un tour comme à chaque fois que ma sonnerie retentit : Qui faudra t-il sauver aujourd'hui ? Ou qui est décédé ? Je réponds tremblante :

- ''Allo ?''

- ''Caroline ? C'est Elena. Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais tu penses pouvoir rentrer à Mystic Falls ? Stefan a recouvré la mémoire et crois moi , il ne va pas bien du tout. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça , je crois qu'il m'en veux... et tu sais... ces derniers temps tu étais bien plus proche de lui que moi. Dis, tu peux faire ça ?!''

-'' Évidemment Elena, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas refuser.''

- '' Merci''.

Et voilà, j'ai encore parlé trop vite. Moi et mon âme de bon samaritain. Merci Elena de me demander si je vais bien ! Non ça va Tyler ne me manque pas trop … Goooood ! Bon d'un autre côté , c'est Stefan qui a besoin de moi, je lui dois bien ça. Lui ne m'a jamais jugé et je sais que je peux tout lui dire, qu'il peut comprendre.

Arrivée au manoir des Savatore, j'ai pu clairement juger de la situation. En effet, Stefan avait l'air au bout de sa vie _ si je puis dire _ , assis sur un fauteuil regardant dans le vide : vous connaissez le Stefan torturé, dites vous bien que là c'était puissance dix mille. Je n'avais jamais vu sur le visage de quelqu'un autant de souffrance, de peur, de regret et d'amertume. Elena était face à lui, elle le fixait et avait l'air elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Stefan a levé les yeux vers moi, je me suis alors jetée dans ses bras. Lui qui n'est pourtant pas un teddy bear, n'a pas rechigné à l'étreinte , bien au contraire. J'avais l'impression d'être une bouée de sauvetage, il s'accrochait à moi comme s'il allait sombrer. Et là, sans crier gare, il s'est effondré en larmes. Elena assistant à cette scène préféra se retirer et je ne l'ai pas retenu:

- ''Caroline...''

-'' Je suis tellement désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé Stefan. J'aurais tout fait pour venir t'aider si seulement je m'en étais doutée .''

-''Silas... Tout est de sa faute, il s'est réveillé, m'a enfermé... Caroline je suis mort et revenu à la vie des centaines et des centaines de fois. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'oublier tout ça, d'éteindre mes sentiments. Mais j'avais peur. Peur de ce qui pouvait se passer si j'arrivais à sortir, peur de vous décevoir si vous me retrouviez en tant que le Ripper. Peur de la réaction d'Elena, de Damon... Mais ils ne sont jamais venus, ils ne m'ont jamais trouvé, ils ne m'ont même pas cherché... Je ne peux plus Caroline, je ne peux plus les avoir en face de moi, les regarder sans ressentir de la rancœur et du dégoût. J'aime mon frère et Elena mais là c'est au dessus de mes forces...

-''Je sais Stefan. Je te comprend...'' Et c'était vrai... Comment faire pour l'aider à traverser cette mauvaise passe ? Une idée des plus lumineuses me traversa alors l'esprit :

-''Tu sais ce qui nous ferais du bien là tout de suite : toi, moi et plusieurs bouteilles de Bourbon.'' Osais-je

- ''Je ne sais pas si ça changera grand chose...'' Répondit Stefan

- ''En tout cas, ça ne peut pas nous faire plus de mal. Allez viens, on quitte ce manoir qui est un appel à la dépression et on va chez moi. Ma mère doit sûrement bosser et une bonne grosse cuite nous détendra au moins l'espace d'une soirée. Qu'est ce qu'on a à perdre, à part peut-être notre esprit pendant quelques heures !''

Et c'est avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres que Stefan finit par accepter ma proposition. Et pour être honnête j'en avais grand besoin aussi. Arrivé chez moi, on s'est tout de suite mis à l'aise. La chaîne allumée, musique pleine caisse. J'ai commencé à me trémousser en faisant rire Stefan. Après plusieurs non fermes et convaincus, il s'est détendu et s'est joint à moi pour danser comme des enfants à une boum party. Ça faisait longtemps que lui et moi n'avions pas ri comme ça. C'est dans ce genre de moments que l'on se dit que la vie est fun quand on a un ami avec qui la partager. Tout coule tellement de source entre nous. Il n'y a pas de chichis, rien à se cacher. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait manqué, il me permet de redevenir moi, avec lui je n'ai pas besoin de porter ce masque, je m'amuse car j'en ai envie.

Quelques verr... bouteilles plus tard, Stefan et moi étions élardés comme deux baleines échouées dans la salle de bain. Je ne sais plus pour quelle raison mais on trouvait drôle d'inonder la pièce et d'en faire une piscine-patinoire géante. Ce fut épique ! Voir Stefan s'élancer, glisser sur le ventre et atterrir droit dans la baignoire, laissant en passant clairement la marque de son passage m'a rappelé que Monsieur n'était pas toujours aussi sérieux. Qu'au fond de lui il était toujours un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. S'en est suivit la conversation la plus triste qu'il m'ait été donnée d'avoir avec une personne. Après réflexion, sûrement aussi la plus risible. Plus aucun de nous n'écoutait l'autre parler. Chacun était concentré sur ses propres pensées.

-''Elena est la personne la plus égoïste que je connaisse...'' Se plaignait Stefan.

-''...Tu m'étonnes, dire qu'il a osé me larguer alors que je me suis battue bec et ongles pour qu'il puisse rentrer. C'est vraiment une enflure... !''

-''...Elle a osé lui faire une déclaration juste mon nez... « Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être tombée amoureuse de toi » . Bah tiens, et moi mes excuses je me les carre dans le ...''

-''...Ah bah ça, il avait pas l'air d'avoir les nerfs contre Klaus cet été, quand il est parti dans cette meute, à nous faire un remake de _Murmures à l'oreille des loups. _Tu peux être sure qu'il me la joué à l'envers avec une de ces louves comme il l'a fait sans l'avouer avec Hayley. Je suis vraiment une idiote...

-''... Pfff, Damon doit sincèrement regretté. Laisse moi te dire qu'elle n'était pas le meilleur coup que j'ai connu... ''

-''... Pis cet idiot de Klaus qui ne donne aucune nouvelle. J'aurai mieux fait de partir avec lui, ça m'aurait évité des semaines d'attentes inutiles.''

-''Au moins Rebekah savait s'y prendre elle...''

-''Je sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de le rejoindre...''

On s'est alors regardé l'un l'autre totalement interloqués :

-''Quoi ?!''

-''Rebekah était ton meilleur coup?!''

-''Tu veut rejoindre Klaus ?!''

Alors qu'on se fixait pendant ce qu'il m'a paru ressembler à des heures. Je me suis rendue compte de m'être vendu toute seule. Entendre cette question de but en blanc, à haute voix, de la part d'un proche à sonner en moi comme un gong. Je connaissais la réponse à cette question, elle s'est imposée à moi comme une évidence. Au moment où j'allais enfin faire preuve d'honnêteté envers Stefan et surtout envers moi-même, Elena et Damon sont apparus dans la salle de bain :

-''On a du nouveau les gars, Silas va enfin se montrer un peu uti...'' Damon s'interrompit. ''Mais

qu'est ce que c'est que ce bin's ? On dirait qu'une tornade a retourné cette salle de bain ou alors … que deux vampires complètement ivres ont tenté d'avoir une relation plus que douteuse. Bro', me dis pas que t'as essayé de te taper Blondie ?''

Pour toute réponse, Stefan et moi , encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, avons explosé de rire, devant le regard médusé de deux vampires totalement dépassés.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier la petite beuverie improvisée. J'adore la relation de Caroline et Stefan dans la série, après Alaric et Damon c'est l'amitié la plus belle que la série est développée, j'espère que les scénaristes ne vont pas tout foirer entre ces deux là. J'aime le fait qu'elle soit sa seconde Lexie. En plus, J'estime que s'il y a bien une personne à qui Caroline peut se confier c'est bien lui. **

**Sinon rassurez vous, Elena est un peu malmenée dans ces chapitres mais ça ne durera pas , je pense que certaines choses devront être dites et qu'une prise de conscience sera la bienvenue. Pour Klaus ne paniquez pas, il sera présent bien assez tôt, je ne veux juste pas précipiter les choses. Ah et je sais , ce chapitre n'est pas très, promis je ferais mieux les prochaines fois mais je trouvais ça cool de s'arrêter là!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir, tout le monde, je vous remercie énormément pour les messages de soutien que je reçois, ça fait toujours plaisir quand on débute dans l'écriture... Bonne lecture ! **

Point de vue de Caroline :

Après que l'on se soit remis de nos émotions, nous avons enfin pu discuter. Il s'est avéré que ce que Damon et Elena avait à nous dire nous a vite ramener à la terre ferme :

-'' Désolé d'avoir interrompu un si jolie moment de camaraderie, mais je suis sûr que vous serez tout deux intéressés par le pacte que j'ai réussi à passer avec Silas.'' Entama Damon.

-''Tu as passé un pacte avec le mec qui a laissé moisir ton frère dans une boite dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Whaou, je vois qu'on ne se refait pas Damon. Si c'est ta manière de me faire comprendre que tu étais plus tranquille sans moi dans ton entourage, tu peux tout aussi bien le dire directement !'' L'attaqua Stefan. Elena perdit à ce moment là le peu de couleur qu'elle avait sur le visage.

-''Eh tout doux, Bro... Au lieu de monter sur tes grands chevaux et de m'accuser de je-ne-sais quelles conneries tu ferais mieux de m'écouter. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas encore ma faute si notre sorcière bien aimée s'est sacrifiée pour sauver Jérémy. Ni toi ni moi n'avions prévu qu'elle foire tout ce qu'on avait mis en place.''

J'allais pour répliquer, mais Damon me coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-''Néanmoins comme je ne suis pas rancunier, et qu'accessoirement je sais que cela ferait plaisir à plus d'un, ça fait un moment que je cherche un moyen de la ramener à la vie... Je vois à vos visages interloqués que vous vous demandez de quelle manière. Aha ! Il semblerait que Silas soit tout à fait disposé à nous aider. ''

-''J'imagine qu'il ne fera pas de ça de gaieté de cœur... Quel est son prix ?'' demandais-je.

-''Oh trois fois rien, qu'on l'aide à chercher un truc, j'ai pas tout à fait compris mais genre un objet que cette chère Tessa a dissimulé. Ah oui, un truc qu'on doit détruire pour anéantir l'autre côté... Easy quoi. Ah et j'ai du oublier de vous dire. Silas n'est plus un vampire, j'ai déjà accompli une part du marché en lui livrant Katherine.'' Continua-t-il sur un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus dégagé.

-''Katherine... Mais que lui ait-il arrivé ? Ne me dis pas que...''

-''Du calme Blondie, cette fille est une vraie carne, impossible à buter. Même quand on la vide totalement de son sang, elle trouve la force de se battre encore.''

-''Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire le sort de Katherine ?'' Me questionna soudainement Elena. ''Je te rappelle qu'elle est la cause de tout nos malheurs et qu'elle aurait mérité plus d'une fois d'y rester !''

-''Peut-être bien, mais ces derniers temps, elle a été d'un certain réconfort ... A défaut d'être une pétasse , elle a au moins réussi à me changer les idées et à m'occuper. Je me demande qui aurait du s'en charger... '' Elena me toisa de son œil le plus mauvais et je m'en fiche... Mesquin je sais, mais véridique. Katherine n'est pas l'amie rêvée mais elle a au moins le mérite d'être distrayante. On fait plutôt bonne équipe toutes les deux. Son caractère enflammé a de quoi donner des leçons. Chacun devrait prendre exemple sur cette fille. Elle n'est pas défendable des actes qu'elle a commis, on est d'accord, mais je commence à penser que sous cette couche de « garce attitude » se cache une personne bien plus fragile et humaine que ce qu'elle laisse paraître. Maintenant que son cœur bat à nouveau, je la trouve plutôt fun. Parfois, je me dis en pensant à toute notre petite bande qu'on est capable des mêmes atrocités pour sauver notre peau. Voyez combien de personnes sont mortes après avoir croisé notre chemin. Combien sont morts au nom d'Elena... D'ici quelques années, le pourcentage de morts dus à la survie d'Elena devrait être équivalent à celui provoqué par Katherine... Donc non je ne souhaiterai pas sa mort. Qui plus est, elle me fait penser à Klaus. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup ces deux là, chacun à faire passer leurs intérêts avant les autres. Tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'était pour se protéger eux mêmes et peut-on les en blâmer ? Je retrouve un peu de lui en elle, les bons comme les mauvais côtés et c'est agréable.

-''Écoutez, mon plus grand souhait serait de revoir Bonnie, croyez le bien ! Mais n'est ce pas trop utopique ? Je ne fais pas confiance à Silas, il s'est joué de nous jusqu'à maintenant et a presque tué ma mère... Il cache quelque chose, j'en suis sure. Et je ne suis pas de taille à l'affronter.'' M'enquis-je. Puis m'adressa à une personne bien particulière :'' Bonnie si tu es parmi nous et que tu m'entends, crois moi, tu me manques et je rêverai de te retrouver. Sauf que je ne veux pas commencer d'espérer quelque chose qui n'est que peu probable. J'espère que tu comprendras.''

-''Mais Caroline...''

-''Non Elena, j'ai assez donné. Je ne prends pas part au complot aujourd'hui si vous y arrivez j'en serais très heureuse, mais je ne m'en mêlerais pas, ça ferait trop mal. Désolée et faite attention.'' C'est non sans un sentiment de culpabilité que je quittais la réunion.

Point de vue de Damon :

J'y crois pas, c'est moi qui me tape tout le boulot pendant que ces deux bourricots s'amusent et se saoulent dans leur coin et Blondie se barre sans même demander son reste. Merde alors, j'ai bien l'impression que les rôles se sont inversés. Damn it ! Oh c'est moi le méchant mais tout de même sexy vampire trop cool, le roi du retournement de situation, celui qui refuse toujours de coopérer. Elle, son rôle est de suivre sans poser de questions. C'est moi qui me démène pour arranger la situation foireuse dans laquelle on est tous fourré. Si tout marche comme il se doit Elena sera la plus heureuse et c'est ce qui importe, même Blondie y trouvera son compte alors elle pourrait faire un effort ! Et mon frère lui qui ne se soucie plus de rien et se bourre la gueule pour oublier, le voilà perdu dans ses pensées. Alors que je m'attendais à un speech moralisateur, il me surprend une fois de plus :

-'' J'en suis...'' Dit-il. ''Je vous laisse une chance. Mais vous me laissez achever Silas dès qu'on en a l'occasion. Que Bonnie soit revenue à la vie ou pas... !'' Voilà qu'il recommence avec ses idées de vengeance ! La lourdeur !

-''Oh Damon, t'es prié de garder tes réflexions pour toi !''

-''Oups ! J'ai parlé tout haut !' Au lieu de tergiverser , allons y gaiement ! On a une sorcière à ramener à la vie et accessoirement une pourriture à déglinguer !''

Point de vue de Stefan :

Quelques jours après cette discussion, nous avons fini par coopérer avec Silas, il s'est avéré que le ''truc'' pour citer Damon , était en fait Amarra, le grand amour de Silas et donc par définition l'ennemi juré de Tessa... Elle était l'encre, le portail pour passer de l'autre côté. Cette fille a été changée en pierre durant plus de deux mille ans. Pas étonnant qu'elle en soit sortie un peu fêlée. (Trois mois enfermés pour ma part et j'ai l'impression de devenir fou !) J'ai précisé qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à une certaine brune ?! Je vais finir par être d'accord avec Caroline, les dopplegangers me sortent par les narines ! Bref, Silas est tombé de haut quand elle a essayé de le vider de son sang pour se guérir. Du coup, il a changé d'avis sur l'idée de nous donner un coup de main pour Bonnie. Damon , qui s'est révélé bien plus brillant ces derniers temps qu'il ne l'a été dans toute sa longue vie , _ Ça a sûrement un rapport avec Elena _ a trouvé une solution de secours. Tessa + trois Dopplegangers égal une Bonnie vivante avec un pied dans l'au delà et un pied avec nous. Quant à Silas, oui j'ai fini par le tuer, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir blessé. Je veux dire mourir, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Et d'autant plus après avoir laisser partir Amarra. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place, cela devait être la décision la plus dure de son existence. Si je n'étais pas aveuglé par toute cette colère, je vous jure que j'aurais ressenti de la peine pour ce type. Quand on y pense, toute cette comédie pour rejoindre la femme de sa vie... L'amour craint !

Je me demande ce qui nous attends maintenant ? On est censé reprendre le cours de nos vies ? Mais je ne sais même pas quoi en faire de ma vie. Lorsque je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans cette boîte, j'avais pris la décision de quitter Mystic Falls sur les conseils de Lexie. Et maintenant quoi ? C'est ce que je dois faire ? D'un côté , je n'ai aucune envie de vivre d'aussi près la relation Damon/Elena , ça me tuerait. Je n'ai rien qui m'attend ici et je n'ai aucune envie de revivre une expérience universitaire. Mais d'un autre, je ne veux pas laisser Caroline toute seule. Elle aussi a vécu quelques jours difficiles ces temps-ci et personne ne s'en est vraiment préoccupé. Elle ne dit rien, ne se plaint pas mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait elle. Elle a comme perdu l'étincelle de vie qui brillait dans ses yeux. Son choix de ne pas intervenir dans le plan de ramener Bonnie à la vie m'a surpris mais je ne l'ai pas jugé. Caroline avait fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour me changer les idées . C'est à mon tour d'en faire autant. Je me devais donc de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, elle serait tellement heureuse de revoir sa meilleure amis. Je me retrouvais donc devant chez Caroline, la voiture de sa mère n'était pas là, j'en conclut qu'elle devait être seule. Bonnie était avec moi, nous voulions lui faire une surprise. Je sonna et elle ouvrit la porte très vite :

-'' Stefan ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée, j'ai eu peur que vous vous soyez tous fait tuer ma décision était égoïste je suis désolée...

-''Caroline...''

-''Non je n'ai aucune excuse, mais je ne voulais pas la perdre à nouveau. T'as raison je mériterai d'être lapidée pour vous avoir abandonné..''

-''Caroline'' la coupai-je, '' respire et regarde moi.'' Cette dernière s'arrêta de parler et me fixa. C'est quand je lui fis un grand sourire, qu'elle compris...

-''C'est … C'est pas possible... !''

-''Bonjour Caroline !''

-''Bonnie ! BONNIE ! God, j'y crois pas ! Tu es de retour ! Oh mon Dieu !''Les deux filles s'échangèrent une longue étreinte. ''Entrez, je pense que vous avez des choses à me raconter''

Je lui raconta alors ce que je vous ai raconter plus haut. Bonnie elle s'expliqua sur sa « vie » si on peut l'appeler comme ça de l'autre côté :

-''C'était tellement frustrant de ne pouvoir communiquer avec personne, hormis Jérémy. Mais j'étais là, je ne vous ai pas quitté d'une semelle. Je vous ai vu profiter de ces derniers mois et j'étais heureuse pour vous même si je ne pouvais partager ces bons moments avec vous.''

-''Bonnie, tu me dois me trouver affreuse de ne rien avoir fait pour te ramener...''

-''Caroline, je t'arrête tout de suite, je t'ai entendu la dernière fois et je te comprends, je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Écoute, je sais que rien n'est évident pour toi , j'ai été tout aussi déçue de la décision de Tyler. Et pour être honnête il ne te mérite pas. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce que tu as laissé tomber pour être avec lui.'' Des larmes tomba sur les joues de Caroline.

-''Si tu savais à quel point j'avais besoin d'entendre ces mots. Tu m'as tellement manqué...''

-''Attends je n'ai pas terminé, je t'ai vu évoluer, faire en sorte que votre année d'université soit épique. Rien ne s'est passé comme tu l'avais planifié Mais Caroline, il te manque quelque chose et je ne suis pas sure que tu réalises ce que c'est. Ma chérie, IL te manque, c'est évident. Je t'ai vu ressortir son dessin et pleurer dessus comme s'il avait disparu. Mais ce n'est pas la cas. Je crois que tu n'as pas tout réglé avec lui, et tant que tu ne lui feras pas face, tu ne pourras pas avancer. Ne t'inquiètes pas ce que les gens pourraient en penser , on est au dessus de tout ça. Tu dois faire le point avec toi-même avant de te concentrer sur nous.''

Caroline regarda Bonnie et resta sans-voix, ce qui est assez surprenant quand on connaît le personnage. J'étais totalement perdu. De qui parlait Bonnie ? Tyler ? ¨Pourquoi pousserait-elle Caroline a revoir Tyler ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Il ne pense qu'à se venger, il l'a abandonné pour accomplir je ne sais quel noir dessin... A l'heure qu'il est , il est sûrement à la Nouvelle-Orléans à la recherche de...

Quel crétin ! Mais bien sur ! Le dessin ! Parfois je suis complètement idiot ! ''Klaus '' ! Bonnie parle de Klaus ! Attendez mais depuis quand Caroline pense à Klaus, j'ai raté un épisode... C'est à ce moment là que notre échange d'illuminés dans la salle de bain fit sa réapparition : elle voulait le rejoindre. Je tombait un peu des nus. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu car Caroline me regarda :

-''Stefan, je sais ce que tu penses, et non, je veux dire Klaus ! Restons sérieux ! Vous hallucinez ! Je ne pourrais pas... Non !''

-''Caroline, ne lutte pas...'' Elle me regarda les yeux embué de larmes et c'est là que je compris comment je pouvais l'aider à mon tour. ''Klaus n'est pas... Comment dire forcément le type avec qui on aimerait te voir. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain c'est qu'il n'est pas le même quand il est avec toi. Tu l'éveilles Caroline. Je veux dire, Dieu sait que je l'ai côtoyé et qu'on s'est retrouvé dans des situations que préférais oublier, mais je peux maintenant me vanter de faire parti des seules personnes encore présente sur cette terre qu'ils le connaissent un tant soit peu et crois moi jamais je ne l'ai vu se comporter avec quelqu'un comme il s'est comporté avec toi. Alors n'est pas honte devant nous tu veux. Tu n'as pas à être gênée devant nous Caroline''.

Elle me regarda d'un air voulant tout dire, passe de Bonnie à moi sans cesse, comme si elle nous considérait comme deux fous. J'enchaînai alors : ''Ça ne te tenterai pas un petit road-trip jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans?!''

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, alors qu'avez vous penser des retrouvailles de Bonnie et Caroline ? Que pensez vous de l'intervention de Bonnie ? Du choix de Caroline de se détacher de la bande ? Il semblerait que certains commencent à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre chère blonde. Ira , ira pas ? La réponse semble évidente. Et Klaus n'est plus très loin maintenant. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'ai voulu encré ça dans les événements qui se déroulent en ce moment dans la série, donc à vous de me dire si mes petits détours vous plaisent ou pas. Par contre je me suis un peu permis de modifier quelques détails dans la chronologie des événements. J'espère qu'on ne le ressentiras pas beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez je suis toute ouïe, et tout conseil sera le bienvenue. Bonne soirée !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier celles et ceux qui ont likés les chapitres précédents : ça me touche énormément. Je m'excuse par ailleurs pour le retard dans la publication , j'ai été pas mal débordée mais mon esprit est toujours connecté à la fic ! ;) . Bonne lecture, et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé. J'aime lire différents avis !**

* * *

Point de vue Caroline :

Je les regardais tous les deux bouche-bée. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils étaient devant moi à discuter de mes soi-disant sentiments envers Klaus, comme ci de rien n'était, comme ci tout cela était naturel. Je ne savais même pas s'ils avaient encore conscience de ma présence. Est ce qu'ils se rendaient compte de l'absurdité de leurs propos. Hello, moi Caroline, la gentille Caroline ne pouvait pas en pincer pour le méchant Klaus. C'était inimaginable. Et même si c'était le cas, ça n'aurait pas paru si évident, je ne pouvais pas être si prévisible. Non... Je me suis tellement donnée de mal pour l'oublier, passer à autre chose et j'ai tellement crains leur réaction... Ils ne peuvent pas me dire que ce serait salvateur pour moi. Sont-ils vraiment en train de me pousser dans la gueule du loup ?! Partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans … Comme si c'était possible, personne ne peut s'en sortir sans moi dans cette ville. Et ma mère, je ne pourrais pas laisser ma mère ! Et eux, ils sont là continuant à blabater sur la manière la plus judicieuse de l'annoncer aux autres. Mon sang se mit soudain à bouillonner ! Mes poings se serrèrent alors au point que mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair, j'étais au bord de l'implosion...

-''La plus dure à convaincre sera Elena'' Commença Bonnie

-''Le dire à Damon ne sera pas non plus une partie de plaisir .''

-''Matt s'en fichera , après tout il a batifolé avec Rebekah tout l'été et crois moi ils se sont amusés !''

-''Je me passerais des détails, merci. On peut très bien partir sans leur annoncer le pourquoi de notre départ. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'elle...''

-'' ASSEZ !'' M'exclamais-je soudain. Plus un mot !

-'' Mais Caroline...''

-''Non il n'y a pas de Caroline qui tienne ! Vous vous entendez ! C'est n'importe quoi... Klaus, sérieusement?!'' Je me lançais alors dans un des plus gros mensonge qu'il m'ait été donné de sortir ! ''Ce mec a fait de nos vies un enfer et vous supposez que j'en pince pour lui ! A d'autres ! Nan mais vraiment vous me prenez pour qui?! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Comme si quelqu'un pouvait un jour tomber amoureux de lui. Il est le diable personnifié. Il est la personne la plus névrosée, égoïste, hypocrite, vaniteuse, odieuse, malintentionnée, sans-cœur et insupportable qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser. Et pervers pas dessus le marché. La liste de tout ce qui me répugne chez lui est encore très longue. Il se pavane tel un coq dans sa basse cour, alors qu'il n'est rien ''.

-''Whaou ! T'a cherché tout les synonymes de « méchant » sur internet !'', rigola Stefan, ''C'est ce que tu te répètes tout les jours pour t'empêcher d'aller le rejoindre c'est ça ?'' Je leva les yeux au ciel.

-'' Qui t'a parlé de te mettre en couple avec lui... Et si je peux me permettre de continuer ta liste, je crois que tu as oublié : charmant, sexy, puissant, sexy, mystérieux, sexy, mûre, sexy totalement accro à toi, sexy et anglais. Meuf, il a un accent à se damner ! Est ce que j'ai précisé qu'il était sexy ?''

Je les regardais outrée, enfin surtout déconcertée ! Prenaient-ils en considération ce que je venais de leur dire ! Et mon libre arbitre dans tout ça ! J'essayai alors d'être la plus claire possible :

-''Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas, Klaus est mon total opposé, jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec un homme qui jubile de faire du mal aux autres. On n'a rien en commun lui et moi ! Il tue pour son plaisir et fait souffrir même les personnes qu'il affectionne le plus. Alors que le simple fait de devoir me nourrir d' un animal me donne la nausée. Regardez nous, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Alors arrêtez de spéculer sur nous. Vous ne misez pas sur le bon couple. Et Klaus n'est pas accro à moi Bonnie, il cherchait seulement à faire enrager Tyler. Si c'était le cas, il m'aurait donné des nouvelles, ne serait pas parti si précipitamment. Non Klaus est trop imbu de sa personne pour se soucier de qui que ce soit. Quand il a compris qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tirer d'Elena, que son état de vampire était irrémédiable. Il est juste parti, il ne me devait aucune explication...'' Dis-je avec un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix.

-''Et il est revenu quand tu as eu besoin de lui lors de la remise des diplômes...''

-''Caroline, tu mets tellement de hargne à te persuader de tout ça que tu nous convaincrais presque... Enfin si tu n'étais pas une si mauvaise menteuse.'' Se défendit Bonnie. ''Mais regarde toi, à te chercher des excuses. On sait très bien ce qu'a fait Klaus et ce qu'il est. Mais justement, tu es la personne la plus à même pour le changer...''

-''Mais vous déconnez à plein tube mes pauvres. Il ne veut pas changer ! Il est tel qu'il est, ce n'est pas un bébé vampire d'un an et demi à peine qui pourrait y faire quelque chose !'' Stefan me fixa avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

-'' Non, c'est toi qui ne veux pas faire face à ce que tu ressens. Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? Peur de ce qu'il te fait ressentir, peur qu'il ait un effet sur toi, peur de devenir une personne comme lui... Tu as peur qu'il te fasse du mal, qu'il te déçoive. Tu es déjà déçue n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il ne te donne pas de nouvelles, ça t'énerve hein ? Tu as peur qu'il t'ait oublié... ''

-'' De surcroît, tu crains la réaction de ton entourage. Mon dieu, comment réagiraient-ils si la jolie et gentille Caroline rejoignait l' hideux et odieux Klaus ? Mais ce qu'à ton tour, tu n'as pas l'air de saisir, c'est que tu es maître de ton propre destin, tu ne dois pas te gâcher la vie. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai retenu de ces quelques mois passés de l'autre côté c'est que la vie doit être vécue. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver mais ça mérite au moins le risque d'essayer d'en profiter. Personne ne t'attend ici ma chérie, nous avons tous un chemin à prendre. Et crois moi le tien n'est pas à Mystic Falls...''

« Small town boy, small town life … it won't be enough for you »... Ces mots résonnèrent en moi comme un coup de tonnerre. Voir Bonnie et Stefan lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert me désarçonna plus que de raison. Les entendre dire à haute voix ce que je m'étais évertuée à taire durant tout ce temps... Je ne sais pas...C'était comme me prendre une grosse gifle. C'était tellement inattendu... L'air vint soudainement à me manquer... Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, il fallait que je m'en aille. Je n'en pouvais plus :

-''Je dois... Je dois m'en aller.'' Et sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit , j'étais parti à vitesse vampirique les laissant planter là.

Point de vue Katherine :

Maintenant qu'ils ont réussi leur petit tour de passe passe et que Bonnie est revenue à la vie sous la forme la plus inutile qu'il soit. J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je déguerpisse et fissa de cette pauvre chambre étudiante dans laquelle Damon m'a congédié. Il n'y a pas de place pour moi ! L'anciennement toute puissante et très crainte Katherine doit plier bagage avant que mon ennuyeuse copie conforme ne refasse surface à l'université. C'est dommage, je trouvais l'intrigue qui s'y jouait plutôt intéressante. Quel bâtard ce Damon, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, il n'a pas eu la moindre once de remords à m'offrir en sacrifice à Silas ! Il ne retiendra donc jamais la leçon, on ne peut pas se débarrasser de Katherine Pearce aussi facilement. S'il pensait que mon statut d'humaine changerai quoique ce soit à cette vérité générale, il se trompait largement... Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais... Il se trouve qu'en fait... Je me meurs... Il semblerait que les années que j'ai réussi à gruger reviennent au galop et que je souffre de vieillesse accélérée. Quelle grosse blague. J'ai réussi à survivre 500 ans sans une égratignures en fuyant les êtres les plus maléfiquement fêlés qu'ils puissent exister et je vais mourir de vieillesse. Quelle ironie. L'humanité craint ! Je déteste ça ! Et la vivre seule est pire que tout. Oh j'ai toujours vécu de mon propre chef, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne et je le vivais très bien, mais maintenant , je suis humaine, je suis mourante , et je n'ai personne à qui me plaindre . Cette bande de nazes qui compose le scoubigang ne sont que des incapables idiots qui répètent inlassablement les mêmes erreurs : tragédie fraternelle pour une fille inintéressante, sauvetage et plans foireux aux dépends des personnes qui entourent notre trio infernal. Si Stefan ne m'a jamais laissé indifférente , il n'empêche qu'il reste le même crétin que son frère, courant après un générique de ma personne, une contre-façon de moi-même. Pfff, rien ne vaut l'originale.

La seule qui sortirait du groupe est encore cette chère Caroline... N'allez pas croire que je la porte dans mon cœur _ après tout je suis connue pour ne pas en posséder _ mais elle est rafraîchissante et peut être un chouillat au dessus du niveau de stupidité de ses amis. Si elle n'était qu'une blonde écervelée la première fois que je l'ai vu, elle a changé.. Je crois, sans exagérer, que je lui ai fais une fleur en fait le jour où je l'ai tué. Ces derniers jours passés en sa compagnie se sont révélés bien moins ennuyants que ce que je l'imaginais. Cette fille m'a permis de me retrouver et jouer au bon et méchant flic avec elle, m'a permis de retrouver ce dans quoi j'excellais : fouiner et m'immiscer dans les affaires d'autrui. Jouer les apprentis espions est tellement jouissif ! Et il le faut dire, elle et moi faisons une sacrée bonne équipe. Caroline aurait presque pu postuler au titre d'amie. Mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'elle en ai bien envie, peut on l'en blâmer ? Je l'ai quand même tué et suis à l'origine d'une bonne partie de leurs soucis. Je suis pas sure qu'ils aient avalé le fait que je ramène Klaus dans leur ville chérie...

Bref, j'entrais donc dans la chambre, quand une furie blonde se jeta sur moi et me plaqua contre un mur !

-''Outch ! Mollo Blondasse, tu m'empêches de respirer ! Hého ce n'est que moi, Katherine, alors remballe tes sales petites veines de Vampirella et rappelle toi que tu ne veux pas me dévorer !''

-''Ah Katherine, désolée, j'ai cru que c'était … Enfin rien d'important !'' Commença Caroline. ''Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence de Miss Survivor ?''

-''Ça n'a rien d'une visite de courtoisie, si tu veux tout savoir.''

-''Me voilà rassurer, alors quoi ?''

-''Je viens récupérer mes affaires, j'imagine que cet espace va devenir un tantinet étroit à quatre.''

-''Oh... Tu t'en vas...''

-''Ne fais pas comme si tu t'en souciais, tu veux. Je disparais ! Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.''

-''Comme tu l'entends... Mais c'est bête, ça commençait à devenir drôle notre cohabitation.''

-''J'avoue que jouer les Bonnie and... Bonnie... était plutôt agréable...''

-''Whaou, Katherice Pearce admettrait elle qu'elle m'apprécie?!''

-''Dans tes rêves Blondie ! Bon c'est pas que me remémorer des souvenirs d'une complicité morte-née m'ennuie mais j'ai une réalité à affronter avec une sérieuse envie de me tirer de cette ville de dingues.''

-''Partir, décidément tout le monde ne parle que de ça...'' Dit Caroline, à mi-mots, sûrement plus pour elle que pour moi. Elle eut l'air complètement paumée à cet instant précis. Même si, je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser, je décida de m'immiscer dans ses pensées.

-''La Terre appelle Caroline, si je t'ennuie, dis le moi ! Je veux dire , il y a d'autres façons de me souhaiter bon vent que de me snobber complètement.''

-''Désolée, j'étais en train de penser à autre chose.''

-''Merci, j'avais compris. Non pas que ça m'intéresse mais dis moi, le départ de quelle personne peut il t'affecter à ce point là ? ''

-''... Le mien... Enfin non... Un possible départ... Non plutôt... Il semblerait que Stefan et Bonnie soient d'avis qu'il est temps que je trace ma route.''

-'' Ça c'est parce que tu parles trop. Et avec ta psychologie à trois balles ils ne te supportent plus, je peux comprendre.'' Ironisais-je.

-''Non, tu ne comprends rien, ils pensent que je dois rejoindre quelqu'un... Ce qui est totalement absurde.''

-''Okay, finalement ça m'intéresse ! Qui ?''

-''Tu penses sérieusement qu'on en est au point des confidences. Rêves !''

-''Oh allez ! Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te coûter de m'en parler, après tout, je me barre dès que j'aurais refermé cette porte, ta vie me laisse totalement indifférente. Et plus important encore, nous ne sommes pas amies ! Qu'est ce que tu risques ?! Un avis extérieur est toujours bon à prendre. Je me révèle parfois très perspicace surtout en ce qui concerne les autres.'' Aparté pour moi même, c'est sur qu'en ce qui concerne ma propre vie sentimentale, je suis toujours complètement perdue ! ''Allez accouche, qui faudrait-il que tu rejoignes ?! Je croyais qu'on était tombé d'accord sur l'idée que ce clébard de Forwood était un salaud fini...''

Caroline me coupa !

-''Klaus ! Ils pensent que je devrais rejoindre Klaus !''

J'avoue avoir mis quelques secondes à percuter. Klaus ? Sérieusement ? Impressionnée Blondie.

-''Hum, choix audacieux quoiqu'un peu suicidaire. Mais oui maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que Klausy a eu un petit faible pour toi. C'est bête je l'ai renvoyé tout droit en Louisiane. Pourquoi faudrait-il que tu le rejoignes ?''

-''Mes amis sont persuadés que ces sentiments sont réciproques...''

-''Et ?''

-''Ne sois pas absurde, Je... Je veux dire... Non !''

-''Ouh qu'elle ment mal !''

-''Je...''

-''Rappelle toi, on est pas amies, donc pas de jugement. Dis moi la vérité Caroline.''

Après m'avoir jaugé des pieds à la tête, elle commença à se livrer, à me raconter les moments passés ensemble. Elle me décrit un Klaus, qui ne m'était pas inconnu, un Klaus qu'Elijah tentait en vain de me faire connaître. Un Klaus auquel seul sa famille avait l'air de croire... Étrange.

-''Tu comprends, il est tellement bi-polaire, il peut être cet être odieux qui tue sans vergogne la tante d'Elena ou qui oblige Tyler à lui obéir et être dans le même temps, cette personne si « humaine », qui te montre la vie sous un nouveau jour, qui te donne envie de découvrir le monde et de penser qu'être vampire n'est pas un mal en soi. Je sais c'est dur à croire mais avec moi, il est bien loin du Klaus qui veut ta mort et te pourchasse aux quatre coins du monde. Il a laissé tombé l'idée de se venger de Tyler pour moi. Il a cette manière de me regarder que je n'ai rarement vu ailleurs. Il me fait me sentir vivante, tu comprends.''

-''Whaou ! Je ne pensais pas entendre encore un jour quelqu'un me parler de Klaus comme s'il était fréquentable.''

-''Que...''

-''Ce que je veux dire Caroline, c'est que pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas s'intéresser à lui, tu lui porte tout de même beaucoup d'estime. Bien plus qu'il ne le mérite si tu veux mon avis. Mais... Tu n'es pas la seule personne à se soucier de retrouver ce Klaus2.0. Je croirais entendre Elijah, il tenait à peu près le même discours de toi, sauf que Klaus n'a jamais tenté de le draguer.''

Après quelques secondes de silence, je me lançais en essayant de contenir le pus possible l'émotion qui m'envahit :

-''Tu sais, ce qui se passait entre Elijah et moi était sincère, malgré ce qu'on peut en penser. Klaus nous a séparé, et je le déteste pour ça. Néanmoins, une des principales qualités d'Elijah est qu'il a toujours cru en ce qui semble désespéré. Il a crut en moi, ne m'a pas rejeté malgré toutes les « erreurs » que j'ai commises. Il est la seule personne pour qui j'aurais pu tout sacrifier. J'aurais pu changer pour lui, j'aurais pu me repentir. Je voulais changer pour toujours voir cette lueur dans ses yeux qui me prouvait à quel point il était fier et fou de moi. Je crois qu'il était ce qui se rapproche le plus de mon âme sœur... Mais je l'ai perdu, et chaque jours je me déteste de l'avoir déçu, de mettre servie de lui pour retrouver ma liberté . Et si je peux te faire une confidence : même si ce geste m'a mené là où j'en suis aujourd'hui et que cela va probablement me tuer, je ne regretterais jamais de lui avoir confié la cure. C'était mon acte de repentance et je sais que maintenant il sait que je l'aimais.''

Caroline me regarda les yeux embués de larmes, reflet de mon propre état :

-''Même si j'ai passé des décennies à le fuir, il n'empêche que Klaus et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup. Tellement forts et mauvais en surface mais tellement vulnérables et fragiles sous cette carapace. On a juste peur, Caroline. Et au vu de ce que tu m'as dis, j'ai bien l'impression que tu représente pour lui, ce qu'Elijah représente pour moi. On a tous droit au bonheur, lui aussi.''

J'ai bien l'impression que mon petit monologue eut un effet certain sur elle. Après un petit blanc elle me demanda :

-''Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?''

-''Ça ma chérie, lui seul peut te répondre. Si tu veux le savoir il faudra lui demander. Mais retiens bien une chose : dans l'histoire, si vous venez à vous revoir, celui qui a le plus gros à perdre, c'est lui.''

Sur ces paroles, j'empoignai ma valise et fit quelques pas vers la sortie, cette discussion me remua entièrement et me confirma que j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Cependant, tout le monde ne le voyait pas de cet œil :

-''Katherine... Attends !''

-''Quoi ? J'ai oublié une chaussette ?!''

-''Non, mais un lit vient de se libérer... Enjoy la coloc' avec Elena, je pars à la Nouvelle-Orléans...''

Décidément cette fille me surprendra toujours !

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mou mou, j'avoue avoir un peu galérer à l'écrire, alors je comprendrais que vous n'ayez pas été à fond ! Toujours pas de Klaus en vue mais ça ne saurait tarder.**

**Alors la Caroline bornée vous a plu ? Et cette confrontation Katherine- Caroline ? Pas trop mélodramatique ? Et les sentiments de Katherine pour Elijah ? Perso j'aime cette alchimie même si pour le moment je ne pense pas donné suite à leur histoire. J'ai bien l'impression que la décision est prise et qu'on devrait être entouré de « musique, art, culture » dans le prochain chapitre. ;) **

**Ah et J'avoue j'ai tapé « synonyme méchant » sur Google ! Shame on me mais j'étais à court de synonymes ! Promis j'essaye d'être plus rapide pour la publication du prochain chapitre ! A très vite !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord, vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas géré mon timing mais avec les fêtes et tout le tralala, je n'ai pas eu un moment à moi. Avec la reprise du boulot, je devrais enfin pouvoir être plus régulière ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas oublié notre chère Caroline toujours à la recherche de son Niklaus adoré. Avant de vous laisser passer à la lecture, j'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser quelques mots d'encouragements. C'est super agréable et je pense à vous à chaque fois que j'écris une ligne en espérant que tout vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture et soyez indulgents hein !;) **

Point de vue Caroline

Cette conversation avec Katherine m'avait réellement chamboulé. Je ne sais pas si j'ai pris cette décision sur un coup de tête ou si finalement j'y pensais depuis un moment mais j'étais à présent sure de moi. Je devais voir Klaus. Pas pour me jeter dans ses bras et lui faire une déclaration à la « mord moi le nœud » _ Non c'est vraiment pas mon genre_. Je devais le voir pour savoir ce que je ressens pour lui, pour savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Pour mettre au clair une bonne fois pour toute ce qui se passe entre nous. Mon Dieu, je dois être fêlée ! En même temps, avec tout ce qui s'est passé je ne sais plus vraiment où donner de la tête, qu'est ce qui me fait croire qu'il ne m'a pas simplement oublié ? Je veux dire depuis son intervention de sauvetage digne d'un super héros des temps moderne lors de ma graduation, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle. La première fois que son prénom a été évoqué à la suite de sa disparition fut lorsque Tyler m'annonça qu'il voulait lui chercher des noises. Youhou et depuis quelques jours, son prénom me poursuit et me hante. Klaus par ci, Klaus par là. Et vas-y que je te donne du Mikaelson en veux-tu en voilà ! Le mec doit sûrement être en train de torturer je ne sais quelle autre fille à qui il peut soustraire quelque chose comme il l'a fait avec Elena ces deux dernières années. Bon, j'exagère un chouillat, il n'a pas fait que ça... Soit dit entre nous, je préfère l'imaginer en train de jouer au méchant plutôt que de me dire qu'il court après n'importe quelle pimbêche qui l'attire.

Oh ! Imaginez un peu qu'il soit parti pour une fille... Avec tout ces retours de Dopplegangers ces temps-ci, il serait parti pour un autre sosie d'Elena que ça ne m'étonnerait même plus... Pire Tatia, cette odieuse pov' fille, issue de cette même lignée Pétrova et qui de surcroît l'a fait tourner en bourrique son frère et lui est revenue d'entre les morts pour se remettre avec lui et il file le parfait amour... Okay d'accord je fabule... Mais Katherine m'a laissé sur ma fin, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu me dire pourquoi elle l'avait envoyé en Louisane. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à lui de me le dire ? Ce n'est quand même pas un secret d'état et ce n'est pas non plus comme-ci je pouvais me mettre en rogne contre lui après tout ce qu'il a déjà fait, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait encore me surprendre...

Bref, j'ai donc décidé de me rendre chez Stefan, je pense que je lui dois quelques excuses pour m'être barrée sans demander mon reste. Arrivée au manoir, c'est un Salvatore tout penaud qui m'ouvre la porte :

-''Ah c'est toi...''

-'' Oui c'est moi... Écoute Stefan, je sais que je me suis un peu emballée tout à l'heure, non pas que j'ai eu totalement tort... Mais je n'aurais jamais dû vous agresser comme je l'ai fait... Alors si tu m'aimes toujours un peu, tu penses que tu peux me laisser entrer pour qu'on puisse discuter des longues heures de route qui nous attendent...''

-''Tu veux dire que tu as changé d'avis ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir'' me répondit mon meilleur ami avec un énorme sourire. Je soupçonne que ce dernier ne me soit entièrement destiné... Je crois qu'on va avoir de quoi blablater sur le chemin...

Nous avons donc décidé de partir dès le lendemain, rien ne nous retenait particulièrement, je pouvais toujours prendre quelques semaines, la fac attendra. Restait une question à régler :

-''Veux-tu que je prévienne quelqu'un ? Je peux toujours appeler Rebecca'' me demanda Stefan tout à fait innocemment. ''Évidemment !''pensais-je.

-'' Je préférais que tu t'abstiennes, je veux dire : quitte à aller le voir je préfère le prendre au dépourvu.. Non pas que je sois particulièrement sadique et que ça ait une quelconque importance, mais je préférai juger se réaction à vif et par moi-même.''

-'' Très bien, madame l'adjudant-chef, je ne voudrais pas contrecarrer tes plans. Pour une simple visite de courtoisie, je trouve que tu veux tout de même soigner ton entrée... Enfin je dis ça, moi tu sais je ne dis rien...''

-'' Écrase tu veux !''

Stefan me sourit et je me rends compte que je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça sans lui. Le pauvre en a beaucoup traversé, mais il est prêt à tout lâcher pour moi, je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel de l'avoir mis sur ma route. Je lui dois beaucoup de choses et je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre la pareille.

-'' Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai une valise _ ou deux _ à préparer et je vais devoir une explication à ma mère pour ce départ précipité.''

-'' Que vas-tu lui dire ?''

-'' Je n'en ai absolument encore idée...''

Et c'était vrai, comment annoncer à sa mère que je m'en vais rejoindre le grand méchant loup qui a plus ou moins pourri nos vies ?! Je vais peut-être me contenter de lui dire que je prends quelques jours avec Stefan. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait retrouver à redire.

De retour chez moi, ma mère n'était pas là, évidemment, elle était au travail. Je décidais donc de commencer ma valise en l'attendant. Que pouvais-je bien emmener comme fringues ? Et demain que dois je porter ? Quelque chose d'assez simple je suppose, pas de vêtements qui montrent que j'ai voulu soigner mes retrouvailles avec Klaus. Je ne veux pas trop en faire une tenue qui voudrait dire : ''tiens je passais par là, j'ai voulu m'arrêter pour faire coucou'' et qui en même temps me mettrait assez en valeur pour que Klaus se rappelle pourquoi il a pu m'apprécier par le passé. Et oui, malgré tout, je veux qu'il continue de me trouver attirante. Je me demande où sont mes résolutions... Voilà que je m'inquiète de sa réaction. Sera t-il surpris, ravi, content ? Est-il vraiment en train de m'attendre ? Ou au contraire va t-il être déçu de ma venue ? C'est difficile à dire, ce silence radio me fait douter de ses intentions. Je stresse ! Finalement, j'opte pour une tenue lambda, un jean slim et un haut blanc juste ce qu'il faut prêt du corps qui révèle ma poitrine dont je suis plutôt fière.

Au moment, où je décidais d'aller prendre une douche, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ma mère aurait elle oublié ses clefs ? Je descendis ouvris et tomba sur Elena.

-'' Elena ? Que fais-tu ici ?''

-''Bonsoir Caroline, je suis désolée de te déranger mais ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu et je ne peux pas continuer à faire comme ci il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui clochait.'' Je la regarda quelque peu désorientée.

-''Très bien... Entre!''

Installées dans le salon et après un silence gêné, Elena se jeta à l'eau.

-'' Caroline, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas ? Nous n'avons jamais passé autant de temps sans se parler. Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? As-tu une raison particulière de m'en vouloir. Parles-moi s'il te plaît !''

-'' Écoutes Elena, ne le prend pas pour toi, mais je crois que j'avais besoin de faire le point et de prendre du recul, je veux dire sans toi... ni Damon, ni qui ce que ce soit dans les parages.

-''Comment ça ?''

-'' Tu n'as rien fait en particulier et c'est bien ça le problème... ''

-'' Qu...''

-''M'as tu seulement demandé comment j'allais depuis que Tyler m'a quitté ?''

-'' Je...''

-'' As tu seulement pris le temps de me voir ces dernières semaines. On habite ensemble et je te vois encore moins que lorsqu'on était au lycée. Depuis, ta période dark et surtout depuis le retour de ton frère, tu m'as pour assez dire complètement switcher. Je suis contente que tu sois heureuse à présent, vraiment... avec tout les malheurs que tu as eu à affronter, tu mérites d'être heureuse. Mais à côté de ça j'ai l'impression que tu m'as complètement laissé tomber. Tu n'es plus l'amie que tu a été...

Elena me regarda d'un air désolé, les yeux embués de larmes.

-''Je suis désolée Care, si c'est l'impression que je t'ai donné, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...''

-''Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais. Mais inconsciemment tu es à l'origine de tout ce qui t'arrive. Comprends moi bien, je sais que tu n'as jamais souhaité tout ce qui t'es arrivé, mais avoue tout de même que tu fais tout pour te retrouver dans des situations pas possibles dans lesquelles on est obligé d'intervenir. La plupart du temps, c'est nous qui en souffrons... Je ne te jette pas la pierre, mais j'avais besoin de me détacher de la sphère Elena où tout le mon gravite pour me retrouver avec moi même et faire le bilan de ma vie.''

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de mon amie, même si je regrettais au moment où je les prononçais les reproches que je lui fis, je dois avouer que cela me libéra d'un poids à la poitrine. Elena prit la parole :

-'' Tu penses que je ne m'en rends pas compte ?! Que je ne culpabilise pas ! Tout le monde est là autour de moi et fait de ma vie leur priorité alors que je n'ai rien demandé à personne et tu le sais... Regarde toutes les personnes qui ont laissé leur vie pour sauver la mienne ou pour rendre mon existence meilleure : Jenny, John, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie... Ils sont tous là à prendre des décisions et à risquer leur peau pour moi. J'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes qui m'approchent finissent par en souffrir à un moment ou un autre. J'ai l'impression d'être une malédiction ambulante alors oui peut être que je me mets dans des situations chaotiques, mais à chaque fois c'est dans le but de faire quelque chose pour vous, j'essaye de vous protéger et d'être là pour vous... ''

-'' Je sais tout ça Elena, tu es une des personnes les plus compréhensive et compatissante que je connaisse. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de te mettre en danger pour nous prouver que tu es là pour nous... Une simple présence aurait suffit... J'avais besoin de toi Elena , vraiment, j'étais complètement perdue face aux événements qui se sont déroulés dans ma vie. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu des proches... Et avec Stefan et Bonnie partis je n'avais personne sur qui me raccrocher. Et franchement, tu avais l'air tellement fermé et désintéressé que je n'avais aucun envie de venir te voir, on n'a même pas cherché à reconstruire notre amitié après qu'elle ait été ébranlée par ton extinction d'émotions... Pour toi, c'était acquis, mais non. Une amitié ça s'entretient, et j'en avais marre d'être la seule à fournir des efforts. ''

-''Je suis tellement désolée'' Elle pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, ''J'étais tellement obnubilée par mes propres soucis que j'ai fait abstraction de tout le reste. Je m'inquiète pour tout : avec le retour de Jérémy, j'ai tout le temps peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ma relation avec Damon est ce qu'il m'est arrivée de mieux mais j'ai l'impression d'être un vrai monstre de faire ça à Stefan. Je suis au cœur d'une vraie farce Caroline. Ils me mettent au centre de leur conflit, j'ai l'impression de détruire leur lien fraternel, de les séparer... Je fais souffrir Stefan et je m'en veux énormément pour ça, mais si je renonce à Damon, je renonce à mon propre bonheur... et tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point j'ai besoin de lui, à quel point il me fait me sentir vivante . Avec lui, j'ai l'impression que ma vie a un sens, que j'ai le droit d'en profiter, qu'être un vampire n'est finalement pas si mauvais que ça. Il me fait voir les choses du bon côté alors qu'il a sa part de noirceur, mais il est là pour moi comme je suis là pour lui. On se complète... Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, que c'est un odieux connard car il a fait des choses ignobles mais j'aime à penser que tout le monde a le droit à sa chance et le fait d'être présente pour Damon, me fait tellement de bien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de compter pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais penser qu'à une seule femme dans sa vie, qui me décrocherait la lune si je lui demandais, qui te met en priorité bien devant tout le reste. C'est tellement agréable de se sentir utile à quelqu'un... d'avoir l'impression de le rendre meilleur...''

Les paroles d'Elena résonnèrent en moi comme si je les avais moi même prononcer, sauf que nous n'avons pas la même personne en tête...Il était temps de lui annoncer mon futur projet.

-'' Elena... Tu te trompes complètement... je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, et tu l'aurais su avant si je n'avais pas autant peur de ta réaction.''

-''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Caroline ?''

-''Je sais exactement ce que c'est que d'être considérée comme le plus précieux des trésors, de se sentir utile à une personne, d'avoir cette sensation que ma simple présence réveille l'humanité d'une personne qui semble en être totalement dépourvue... Elena, je pars à la Nouvelle Orléans.''

Cette dernière me regarda d'un air de total incompréhension... J'ai pu lire sur son visage le cheminement de ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qui je comptais rejoindre... un éclair de colère traversa son regard...Son visage devient froid, quelques veines noires apparurent aux alentours de ses yeux et je la sentis se débattre intérieurement sur ce qu'elle devait ou pas me dire... Au moment où elle alla ouvrir la bouche, quelqu'un d'autre rompit le silence.

-''Pourquoi veux-tu le rejoindre ?!''

Ma mère était dans l'encadrement de la porte, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrée. Elle semblait affolée comme si j'avais totalement perdu la raison. Elena profita de cette intrusion pour s'esquiver sans un regard pour moi :

-'' Je dois y aller. On s'appelle.''

Ouuuh je sentais que ça n'allait pas être facile de lui faire avaler cette pilule, mais maintenant elle avait les cartes pour me prouver qu'elle était une vraie amie. Je me retournais vers ma mère et décida de jouer franc-jeu.

-''Maman, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je veux y aller, mais je dois y aller. J'ai des choses à tirer au clair, je pourrais peut-être répondre à cette question quand je l'aurais vu.''

-''Mais Klaus est tellement dangereux, il est si imprévisible...''

-''Pas avec moi Maman... Je ne te demande pas la permission car ma décision est prise. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'y vais pas seule, Stefan vient avec moi. Et je fais attention, je sais exactement sur quel terrain je m'engage.''

-'' Si tu es si sure de toi... Prends soin de toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande..''

-'' Et voilà comment j'ai fini par annoncer la nouvelle et à ma mère et à Elena...''

-'' Ça explique alors les incessants appels de Damon... J'avais pas envie de l'entendre, je l'ai plus ou moins snobé...''

-'' Ça lui fera les pieds, je ne pense pas qu'Elena me rappellera de sitôt... Quel dommage !''

-'' Serait-ce de l'ironie que j'entends dans ta voix ?!'' s'esclaffa -t-il !

-''Noooon !''

Stefan et moi étions à présent dans la voiture, direction la Louisiane. J'étais pour ainsi dire au bout de ma vie et Dieu merci je n'étais pas seule sinon je pense qu'il y a longtemps que j'aurais fait demi-tour. Mais non, Stefan filait tout droit à destination. Je décida de me changer les idées et entonna une toute nouvelle conversation :

-''Pourquoi as tu tant tenu à m'accompagner ?!'' Stefan écarquilla les yeux. ''Et ne me sors pas le couplet du « Je suis là pour toi » Je sais qu'il y a autre chose !''

-''Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !''

-''Réfléchissons, ça commence par Ré... Ça se termine par Becca... Avoue, tu veux la revoir !''

-''Sérieusement ?!''

-''Sérieusement !'' Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Stefan se lança :

-''Disons seulement qu'on ne s'est pas quitté sur de bons termes... Après notre petite excursion sur l'île, on ne peut pas dire que Rebecca et moi ne nous soyons quitté sur de bons termes. Je l'ai carrément agressé quand j'ai cru qu'elle avait bu la véritable cure et je n'ai rien fait pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'un simple pansement post-Elena. J'aimerai juste avoir l'occasion de m'excuser de mon comportement de parfait « crevard ».''

-'' Je vois ! C'est tout à ton honneur,et qui sait, peut être que ça conduira à une belle histoire.''

-''Commence pas ! Je n'ai aucune intention de commencer quoique ce soit avec qui ce soit ! Je veux juste m'excuser.''

-''Bien sur ! Oh j'adore cette chanson !'' Dis je en augmentant le son de la radio.

Et me voilà en mode infernal chantant à tu-tête Unwritten de Natasha Bedingfield. Je jurais que Stefan s'est laissé aller sur le dernier couplet . Finalement, le temps passe plus vite que ce que je l'imaginais.

Passé la playlist complète d'Adèle, la réalité me frappa en pleine face. Enfin je pense que le fait de passer le panneau de la Nouvelle Orléans m'y aida quelque peu ! Whaou, je n'ai même plus l'impression d'être aux Etats-Unis. J'eus l'impression d'avoir traverser un océan. Ce pays est plein de surprises. Je compris rapidement pourquoi Klaus ait voulu se réfugier dans cette ville. Elle est magnifique. Les rues sont bondées de monde, de touristes affamés de culture. Tout n'est que couleur, musique et art. Les bars accueillaient des groupes en mal de reconnaissance, une parade de musiciens tournait à un coin de rue. Il n'exagérai rien lorsqu'il m'a laissé ce message vocal il y a quelques mois. Cet effervescence m'a presque fait oublié pourquoi j'étais là. C'est bien joli de n'avoir prévenu personne mais ça ne me disait pas où j'allais le trouver. A priori, Stefan se posa la même question :

-'' Il est tard, je te propose qu'on s'arrête quelque part pour la nuit et on commencera les recherches demain... Une famille vieille de mille an, ça ne doit pas être difficile à trouver. Tiens, ce bar là a l'air sympa et il y a des chambres au dessus.''

-''Pourquoi pas, je t'avoue être exténuée.'' Et c'est une bonne excuse pour remettre à demain la tâche qui m'incombe.

On rentra alors dans ce bar :''Le Rousseau'' , il était bondé. On finit par dénicher une table, une blonde s'approcha alors pour prendre notre commande. Au vu de l'étiquette accrochée à sa poitrine, elle s'appelait Camille, je veux pas faire ma mauvaise langue, mais quel stéréotype ! Bar français, prénom français... A d'autres ! Bref, l'heure est aux margaritas . Au moment où j'entamais mon deuxiè... Ou septième cocktail, je réussis à embarquer Stefan dans une danse endiablée sur un air latino totalement en contradiction avec l'ambiance frenchy du bar ! Que j'aime cette insouciance et c'est fou ce que l'alcool arrive à désinhiber mon partenaire. Il danse bien monsieur le coincé !

On se dirigea ensuite vers le bar pour commander un énième verre. C'est à ce moment précis , alors que je ne voyais plus très clair que les portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme grand, blond, incroyablement beau et étrangement familier...

Oh Mon Dieu, Klaus Mickaelson était sur le seuil du bar et à en juger par le regard qu'il me lança, il ne m'attendait pas du tout à me trouver là...

**A suivre... **

**Mouahahaha ! Oui je sais, je coupe à un moment qui promet d'être intéressant. Alors quelle va être la réaction de Klaus, à votre avis ? J'ai bien ma petite idée mais vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. Sinon, pour ce qui en est du fight Caroline/Elena vous en avez passé quoi ? J'ai pas pu m'empêcher la petite remarque pour Camille, ça fait un peu mauvaise langue mais je suis restée un peu sur ma faim lors du dernier épisode de The Originals ! Qui sait elles deviendront peut être amies dans la fiction... J'ai pas encore décidé.**

**J'avoue avoir un peu galéré à l'écriture de ce chapitre, je peux comprendre que vous ayez l'impression que ça n'avance pas assez vite, mais pour moi tout les détails sont importants. Je veux que Caroline soit au clair avec tout le monde. Maintenant qu'elle a rencontré Klaus, tout va s'accelerer, don't worry ! A très vite. **


End file.
